Tsundere
by BaekXOrange
Summary: Sikap tsundere Mark membuat Haechan salah paham dan membuat Taeyeong gemas baca sendirilah wkwkwk Mark/Haechan/MarkHyuck/ MarkChan/Dreamy/127


Haechan saat ini sedang duduk merengut diatas ranjang Jaemin di dorm Dream, Jaemin yang melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya merasa sedikit bingung, pasalnya Haechan sangat jarang duduk berdiam dengan mood yang terlihat jelek seperti sekarang,

"Haechan-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Jaemin sambil menyerahkan cokelat hangat pada Haechan, lalu duduk disebelahnya

"Nana-ya, apa menurutmu aku terlalu mengganggu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Haechan membuat Jaemin bingung

"huh?"

"Apa tingkahku terhadap Mark Hyung memang berlebihan? maksudku Mark Hyung sering terlihat kesal jika ku dekati" wajah Haechan menunduk lesu

"Hei.. mengapa berpikiran begitu, menurutku kau tidak berlebihan, aku saja tidak pernah merasa terganggu" Jaemin berusaha menenangkan teman seperUWUannya

"Itukan karena kau juga suka skinship sama sepertiku Na" Haechan menatap Jaemin sedikit kesal karena ketidakpekaannya

"Ah benar juga. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba kau berpikiran seperti ini Chan?

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa mungkinkah Mark Hyung merasa terganggu dengan tingkahku, kau tau Mark Hyung selalu suka jika berdekatan dengan Winnie Hyung tapi jika denganku dia selalu menolak" mata Haechan berkaca-kaca

"Haechan-ah jangan berpikiran seperti itu, kita semua tau kau adalah adik kesayangan Mark Hyung, jadi jangan menangus hmm" Jaemin menepuk pundak Haechan

"Terima kasih Na, tapi bolehkah malam ini aku menginap disini?" Tanya Haechan penuh harap

"Tentu saja boleh, tidurlah denganku disini, lalu jangan lupa telepon Taeyeong Hyung" Jaemin lalu beranjak keluar untuk mengambil selimut baru untuk Haechan, di ruang tengah tampak Jeno, Chenle dan jisung sedang menonton bersama sedangkan Renjun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jeno yang melihat kehadiran Jaemin lalu bertanya

"Apa Haechan akan menginap Na?

"Iya, dia akan tidur denganku" ucap Jaemin

"Lalu aku??" Jeno menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kau apa? tidurlah dengan Renjun" sedang Renjun yang merasa namanya disebut merasa tidak terima

"Kenapa aku?"

"Lalu siapa lagi?" Jaemin berlalu melanjutkan tujuannya untuk mengambil selimut untuk Haechan

Di lain tempat, Dorm 127 Mark melihat Taeyeong yang tampak sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat serius, setelah menutup teleponnya dia lalu duduk didekat Jaehyun dan Yuta

"Apa itu Haechan, mengapa dia belum pulang?" terdengar suara Johny bertanya pada Taeyeong

"Hmm, dia bilang akan menginap di tempat Dreamy"

"Eoh? mengapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Jaehyun

"Entahlah, mungkin dia merindukan Dreamy" balas Taeyeong "Oh Mark apa dia tadi tidak cerita padamu untuk menginap di Dorm Dreamy? lanjut Taeyeong

"Mana mungkin, hari ini dia bahkan sibuk menghindari gangguan Haechan hari ini" ucapa Doyoung santai sambil mengucah sebuah apel lalu duduk disebelah Winwin

"Kau jangan berlebihan begitu Mark.. jika nanti Haechan tersinggung bagaimana?" tanya Teil

"Itu tidak mungkin Il Hyung, lagipula Haechan terlalu sering menggangguku" bela Mark

"Kau terlihat terganggu jika Haechan mendekatimu, tapi kesal jika Haechan melakukan skinship dengan Il hyung, lalu bagaiman dengan tanganmu yang tidak tau malu suka mengelus paha Haechan itu hah, dasar Tsundere?" dan jiwa savage seorang Yuta secara tiba-tiba keluar membuat member lain tertawa puas sedangkan Mark harus menahan malu

"Berbaik hatilah pada Haechan, nanti jika dia bosan padamu dan berpindah mendekatiku bagaimana? apa kau tidak akan menyesal? kalau aku sih tidak masalah, toh Haechan adik yang manis" ucap Jungwoo sambil tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan

"Enak saja, tidak boleh!!" Mark menatap Jungwoo dengan pandangan tidak terima

"Tuh kau saja tidak terima jika Haechan direbut orang lain" Taeyeonv hanya menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah tsundere Mark yang mendarah daging.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Haechan dan Jaemin sudah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk member Dreamy yang masih sibuk menjelajah dunia mimpi, setelah selesai Haechan lalu berpamitan pada Jaemin untuk pulang ke Dorm 127

"Hati-hati Chan-ah, semangat!" ucap Jaemin seraya melambaikan tangan pada Haechan yang sudah berada dalam mobil

"Neee.. bye bye!" Haechan melambai heboh pada Jaemin, tampaknya moodnya sudah kembali seperti semula

Ketika tiba di Dorm 127 tampak Taeyeong dan Johny baru selesai membuat sarapan

"Haechan-ah, kau sudah pulang?" sambut Taeyeong

"Hyuuung, aku rindu" Haechan segera masuk kepelukan Taeyeong seperti anak kucing

"Aigoo uri Maknae manja sekali" Taeyeong mengelus rambut Haechan, mereka lalu berjalan sambil berpelukan menuju dapur, terlihat sosok tinggi Johny baru selesai menata makanan diatas meja, Haechan yang melihat Johny segera berlari lalu menubruk tubuh Johny hingga membuatnya terkejut

"Ouh! Haechan-ah hati-hati" ucap Johny

"Mian hehe" Haechan hanya nyengir menengadah manatap Johny, tak lama satu-persatu member mulai berlumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama, lalu sosok Mark datang terakhir dengan tampang lesu tak bersemangat

"Mark kau kenapa?" Yuta mengerutkan keningnya melihat tampilan Mark yang berantakan

"Tidak ada, oh y apa Haechan sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terpejam

"Menurutmu siapa pria kecil disebelah Teil Hyung itu huh?" balas Doyoung dengan sarkartis, Mark lalu menoleh dengan cepar kearah Haechan yang juga menatapnya, Mark lalu segera mengahampiri Haechan dan memeluknya erar

"Haechannie, kau sudah pulang" ucap Mark sambil menangkup pipi gembul Haechan

"Menurutmu aku ini apa? hantu? ck!" suara decakan terdengar dari mulut Haechan, Mark dan member lain yang mendengar sahutan Haechan yang terkesan sedikit sinis merasa heran, pasalnya Haechan tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu terhadap Mark, biasanya Haechan akan langsung bergelayut manja jika didekat Mark, setelah sarapan Haechan lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya bersama Jaehyun dan mengunci diri di dalam, Taeyeong yang melihat perubahan sikap Haechan merasa sedikit khawatir

"Haechan-ah ada apa hum?" tanya Taeyeong mengelus rambut Haechan

"Hyuuung huweeee" Haechan segeran berhambur memeluk Taeyeong dan menangis

"Eh, ada apa? kenapa menangis huh?"

"Hiks, apa aku keterlaluan pada Mark Hyung?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap wajah Taeyeong

"Hey, coba jawab, apa kau sedang ada masalah hmm?"

"A.. aku hanya sedang mencoba menjauhi Mark Hyung, tapi aku takut jika Mark Hyung semakin menjauhiku Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" melihat wajah memelas Haechan membuat Taeyeong jadi tidak tega

"Kenapa harus menjauh dari Mark? bukankah kau suka berdekatan dengannya" Taeyeong mengelus rambut adik gembulnya dengan sayang

"Aku hanya merasa Mark Hyung tidak suka jika aku mendekatinya"

"Hey, kenapa berpikiran begitu, Mark sangat menyayangimu kau tau itu kan"

"Tapi dia selalu menolak jika ingin ku peluk"

"Hey, jangan berpikiran seperti itu, kau adalah adik kesayangan Mark, dia mungkin menolak untuk dipeluk karena dia tidak suka skinship, percayalah Mark tidak berniat begitu"

"Benarkah?"

"tentu saja, nah sekarang tidurlah nanti Hyung bangunkan" setelah memastikan Haechan dapat tidur dengan tenang, Taeyeong lalu keluar kamar, sepertinya dia harus berbicara dengan Mark, dia lalu duduk disebelah Jaehyun dan Johny di sofa depan Tv sedangkan Doyoung dan Teil rebahan di atas karpet

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Taeyeong pada Jaehyun

"Winwin dan Yuta Hyung sedang main Game, Mark mungkin di kamar, dia mendadak jadi pendiam" jelas Jaehyun

"Haechan bagaimana?" Kali ini Johny yang bertanya

"Dia sudah tidur"

"Hhhh ada apa dengan mereka berdua, kata Jaemin, Haechan sedang ada masalah" Doyoung menghela nafas

"Aku akan bicara dengan Mark" Taeyeong lalu beranjak menuju kamar Mark, dilihatnya Mark sedang rebahan diranjang

"Mark.." Mark yang melihat kedatangan Taeyeong lalu duduk

"Hyung sudah bicara dengan Haechan?" tanya Mark

"Iya sudah"

"Apa dia ada masalah?"

"Masalah Haechan adalah kau Mark" Taeyeong lalu menjitak pelan kepala Mark

"Akh! Hyung kenapa aku?" Mark mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Taeyeong

"Kau terlalu sering menolaknya, Haechan jadi berpikir kau tidak suka padanya, dasar anak bodoh" Taeyeong jadi gemas dengan sifat tsundere Mark

"Eh kenapa begitu? aku suka kok dengan Haechan" sungut Mark

"Ya tapi kau selalu sok menolaknya, giliran dia dengan yang lain kau jadi kesal sendiri"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" Mendengar pertanyaan Mark, Taeyeong jadi ikutan kesal padanya, aduh dasar Mark seme tidak peka

"Tidak tau! sana bicara padanya sendiri" Taeyeong lalu pergi

"Aaa Hyuuung" teriak Mark, 'ish.. bagaimana ini?' Mark mungusak rambunya frustasi, setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Mark lalu berjalan menuju kamar Haechan, ketika masuk dilihatnya Haechan masih tertidur pulas, Mark lalu duduk disebelas Haechan dielusnya wajah gembul Haechan yang masih sembab 'Apa tadi dia menangis?' ucapnya dalam hati

"Haechan-ah, maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendengar detak jantungku yang menggila jika berada dekat denganmu, jadi jangan bersedih jika aku seakan menolakmu, percayalah aku sangat menyayangimu" ucapnya pelan masih dengan mengelus pipi Haechan, Mark lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Haechan lalu memeluk Haechan erat, dirasakannya Haechan bergerak pelan semakin masuk dalam pelukannya lalu kembali tidur nyenyak, Markn yang melihat tingkah manja Haechan ketika tidur merasa gemas lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusul Haechan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya.

Samar-samar Haechan mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang menepuk tangannya pelan, dibukanya kedua matanya pelan dan melihat dada seseorang tepat didepan wajahnya, matanya membulat ketika melihat wajah tertidur Mark dia lalu reflek terduduk dan terkejut karena ada Johny yang sedang tersenyum

"johny Hyung! bikin kaget saja!" sungutnya sambil mengelus dadanya

"Tidurmu nyenyak hum?" tanya Johny mengusak rambut Haechan

"Wah.. mimpimu pasti indah" melihat wajah Johny yang seakan menggodanya membuat kedua belah pipinya merona

"Apa sih Hyung" bibirnya mencebik lucu

"Eihh.. segera bangunkan si bayi singa itu lalu mandilah, kita akan berangkat" Johny berlalu keluar kamar untuk bersiap, Haechan lalu menatap Mark yang masih tertidur pulas dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Haechan, jantung Haechan berdebar ketika mengingat dia baru saja tidur berpelukan dengan Mark, suara lenguhan yang menandakan Mark mulai bangun menyadarkan Haechan

"Eoh Haechan sudah bangun?" tanya Mark sambil menggeliat pelan

"Su.. sudah, ehm.. tapi kenapa Hyung ada disini?" Haechan bertanya sambil berpura-pura sibuk merapikan rambutnya

"Eh? oooh tadinya hanya mau membujuk Bayi pudu yang sedang merajuk, tapi kulihat dia sedang tidur jadi kupeluk saja" Ucap Mark santai

"Eoh! A.. apa Maksudnya itu? bayi pudu siapa?" demi Tuhan pipi Haechan terasa sangat panas

"Sini! Ooooh bayi puduku yang menggemaskan, jangan menangis lagi y" Haechan terkejut bukan main karena Mark memeluknya secara mengejutkan

"Mark Hyung apa sih" Haechan menggeliat mencoba lepas dari pelukan Mark

"Haechan-ah.. kau dengar ya! aku menyayangimu, sangat!" Mark mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hiks.. aku juga" Haechan balas memeluk Mark

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanti manisnya hilang"

"Ish.. sana jauh-jauh dariku!" Haechan merengut kesal pada Mark

"Hahhaha"

Dilain tempat tampak member lain menggeleng pelan dengan tingkah pasangan beda spesies di Dorm mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan" kata Yuta, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk seadanya

"YA! KALIAN SINGAN DAN BERUANG CEPATLAH MANDI KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" tak lama suara gedebukan terdengar dari dalam kamar, sedang sang leader hanya berlalu santai setelah menghabiskan suaranya untuk berteriak.

END_

sebelumya aku ngucapin makasih bgt buat yang udh baca maupun review di ff aku sebelumnya, duh terharu bgt ternyata gini rasanya hahaha

Hope u enjoy guys


End file.
